Staring Contest
by ZaleTheSealedGuardian
Summary: What happens when the prisoner of the Sheol Gate and the Captain of the NOL get together? They have a staring contest (One-shot).


**Staring Contest.**

**Alright, my RWBY obsession has done quite the number on me, and this is how I'm gonna get it off my chest.**

**With a staring contest.**

**Blazblue is owned by Arc System Works.**

* * *

"Hazama, Nu is BORED!"

Nu was sitting in Hazama's office, waiting for something to do. Ragna was nowhere to be found, Noel, Makoto, Jin and Tsubaki were working, the other Murakumo units were either dead or missing, Litchi and Bang were trying to teach Tao how to go 5 seconds without grabbing boobs, Relius and Carl were having… Family issues, Rachel was just drinking tea, and everybody else was out of contact.

"Not my problem" Hazama said, peeling the shell of an egg.

"Let's do something!" Nu whined.

"Why? We're just awaiting orders from the imperator. We don't have much to do n the time being-."

"OBJECTION!" Nu yelled, aiming her finger to Hazama, inches away from his eye "I say we play a game!"

"My TV's dead and I feel too lazy to out and get another."

"Nobody said it had to be a video game! It can be a board game!"

"I don't have any, and I left my card deck back on the altar."

"Okay… Staring contest!"

Hazama stared at her, confused "…Why?"

Nu leaned in to Hazama with anticipation in her eye "Because you're an _observer_! Ha! A _Nu_ pun to the book! Two for the price of one!"

"Alright, Izanami, you're on!"

"Okay…" They closed their eyes "3… 2… 1…"

"Go!"

* * *

**15 minutes later…**

Relius walked in after dealing with Carl, noticing the lack of movement.

"Hazama, you weren't responding to my calls. May I understand-?"

"Not now Colonel" The snake didn't take his eyes away, locked in battle "I'm busy."

Relius glanced at Nu, who didn't flinch, and back to Hazama "You know captain, refraining your eyes from closing for that massive length of time could cause-"

"Colonel, it's a staring contest." They both said.

"…I see." He said, walking to the door.

* * *

**An hour later…**

Tsubaki and the rest walk in after training and patrolling. They all saluted with Jin walking forward "Captain Hazama, training exercises have been completed and patrol has been accomplished. No sight of-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, can you please leave? I'm busy."

The four looked at the two. Noel was the first to speak "Is this a-"

"Staring contest."

"Oh, okay." They said, leaving.

* * *

**Another hour later…**

Kokonoe's holographic intercom activates "Hey Nu, get your ass over here. I just finished fixing the Lux Sanctus-"

"Coco, I'm busy! Later!" She said, ending the call, eyes still on Hazama.

"…Did she just call you Coco?" Tager asked the flabbergasted Kokonoe.

* * *

**One more hour later…**

Slimy sounds were heard from the office's air vent.

"Azure… Azure… AZURE! GYAHAHAHA-!"

*SLASH* *CLING*

A few "petals" and Ouroboros were launched at the hungry Arakune, causing him to retreat. What he didn't see was the fact that that barrage sent by the two was launched without removing their eyes. The contest was still on.

* * *

**Two more hours, on the Altar…**

Ragna ran up the stairs of the NOL branch, seeing both Hazama and Nu staring each other down.

"Terumi! I'm here to kill you!" Ragna yelled "Nu's here too?! I'll smash you both to-!"

"Rags, can't this wait? I'm in the middle of a contest here!"

"Ragna, as much as Nu would love to hug you right now, I'm busy!"

Ragna just stood there, slack-jawed. It was natural for Hazama to turn down a fight, but Nu?! That's blasphemy! And why would Hazama prefer a staring contest rather than a fight to the death?

Regardless of the insane turn of events, Ragna charged at them both, sword in hand with the intent to kill.

*THUD*

A Legacy sword appeared in front of Ragna, leading him to run face first into it. He was then wrapped around by Ouroboros, restraining him.

"Is this… the end? It all ends here-?"

"SHUT UP RAGS/RAGNA!" they yelled "WE'RE HAVING A STARING CONTEST HERE!"

"…The fu-"

* * *

**Another three hours later, back at his office.**

"Seriously, when are they gonna stop?!" Ragna raged to himself.

Everyone who witnessed the contest today was gathered in Hazama's office (It was big enough to hold that many people).

"They've been at this childish demeanor for 8 hours and 15 minutes, still counting" Relius commented.

"They were like this while we were training also" Noel commented.

"My point exactly" Relius replied "This much damage to the eye can cause-."

"One's an observer, the other's a robot. They can keep their eyes open for eternity of they please" Jin commented (He was held back from killing Ragna by Makoto and Tsubaki).

"Oh, God damn it!" Ragna swore.

Arakune, who was in a large test tube brought by Relius, had flies wandering around him. One fly seemed to take a detour from the tube, in between their sight.

*BUZZ*

"…Huh?"

They both seemed to blink at the sight of the fly in their vision.

Everyone else gasped at the sight, even Arakune.

"D-Did they just-" Ragna and Noel pointed.

"Impossible" Relius deducted.

"A mob of people can't grab their attention, or even faze them… But a god damn fly…" Makoto nearly flipped her sh**.

Both of their faces darkened.

"…The game…"

"We went… for 8 hours…"

"AND IT WAS A TIE!?"

"Oh, dear god…" they all backed away.

"**Restriction 666 released… Dimensional interference field deployed…"**

"Everybody, outta here!"

"**Blazblue…"**

"**Murakumo Unit…"**

"WHAT THE FU-!?"

"**ACTIVATE!"**

The building exploded.

* * *

**And that's why you don't interrupt someone in a staring contest. You'll get your ass blown up.**

**Thank you for reading. Reviews, criticisms or just comments are all appreciated. Until next time…**

**Sayonara.**


End file.
